


Taken by the Goblin King

by villainelffangirl



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kidnapping, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainelffangirl/pseuds/villainelffangirl
Summary: You start your night arguing with your brother only for him to wish that someone would take you away. Wish granted





	Taken by the Goblin King

"Go to hell!" I shrieked back at my older brother, Adam, as I stormed out the front door of our house.

"Every second I am with you is hell!" Adam shouted out from the doorway. I stormed down the front steps of our home and towards the footpath in front of our home.

"Screw you!" I yelled back at him as I got farer away.

"I wish someone, anyone would take you away! Right now!" He yelled slamming the door shut behind him.

I was so angry. I had literally just walked through the door after a long, stressful day at work when my brother started yelling at me to do, and I quote, "my share" of the house work. He doesn't work and spends his entire day working on his stupid fantasy novel. While I work my ass off to pay the bills and keep a roof over our heads. I just couldn't take it any more. One thing lead to another and I stormed out of the house.

I walked down the quiet dimly lit street. I pulled my IPod out of my pocket and put my headphones in. I turned on (F/B) and kept on walking. My plan was to head to my best friends place on the other side of town. I would have called (Him or Her) for a lift had my phone not run out of charge before I left work.

The sun was setting fast. Clouds filled the sky making it even darker then it should have been at this time of year. I knew if I wanted to make it to (BFS) house before it started to bucket down rain I would have to cut through the park.

During the day the park was nothing more then a small woodland area with a lake, small picnic field with a playground and footpath cutting across it. The only lights were dimly lit old fashioned styled lamp posts the council put along the path so that the joggers could see whee they were going at night.

My IPods battery soon ran dead causing everything to go quiet. The only sounds I could now hear was my own breathing and the wind blowing through the trees.

I jumped as I heard the bushes behind me russel along with what sounded like strange laughter. I turned and walked towards the bushes where I heard the odd sounds coming from. As I stepped closer some strange shaped creature ran out of the bushes and climbed up into a nearby tree. I could have sworn it was laughing directly at me.

More and more of the bushes and trees rustled violently, yet the wind was nowhere near strong enough to cause this. I screamed in shock when a large white barn owl swooped down at me. My screams got louder when I felt the owls claws grab hold of my arm as its wings violently flapped. I suddenly lost my balance, causing me to fall backwards.  
Instead of falling into the grass or the concrete footpath, I fell onto a hard sandstone, floor. The owl was nowhere in sight.

I quickly realised that I was no longer in the park but a strange looking room. The walls were made of the same sandstone as the floor. All around me was discarded mugs, empty whiskey barrels and toppled over furniture. It looked like there was a party thrown here recently.

"Hello (Y/N)" I jumped in shock. I quickly turned my head and saw a tall blond man with an old style honey blond mullet, grey tights a black vest and a puffy white shirt that was mostly open, exposing his chiselled chest.

"Who are you?" I asked as I quickly got up from the ground.

"My name is Jareth", he said in a bored tone, almost like I should have already known who is was. I looked back at him with a look of confusion.

"And that name should mean what to me?" I asked nervously. 

"It should. Don't you remember this", he held up an old book from my home. "Your parents read this book to you when you were a child didn't they?" I stood there shocked not know how he could have known that.

The novel was about the daughter of a nobleman who accidentally wished away her infant brother would get taken by the goblin king himself. The girl had to beat the kings Labyrinth to save the child.

"None of what is in that story is real", I stuttered. "It's a fairy tale for children".

"I'm more real then you know", Jareth said as he approached me. I flinched when he reached forwards to stroke my cheek in an almost lovingly manor.

"How did I get here?" I asked. "Where is here?"

"I brought you here when after I heard your brother wish for someone to take you away. And as for where you are", he grabbed me by my hand and lead me towards the window. I looked out the window and there bellow us I saw a city populated by small strange creatures. Around the city was a great labyrinth that went on for as far as the eye could see.\

"This isn't possible. I must have fallen over in the park and hit my head", I backed away from the man and the window.

"Oh but it is possible. I'm guessing you could use a drink", Jareth walked past me towards the only table that had not been upturned and grabbed a cup. He then made his way over to a barrel and filled the cup up with some sort of ale. "Here. Drink", he held he cup up for me to grab. I took it and slowly sipped the strong bitter liquid.

"The story said "you" only granted the girls wish because you were in love with her. Do you love my brother?" I asked. His eyes widened when he laughed at the thought.

"Of course not", he laughed. "I was flying over your house when I heard your brother. I was bored so I figured 'why not'".

"So you kidnapped me on a whim", I said, glaring. "Well the least you can do now is take me home".

"It's not that simple", he said as he walked back over to his throne. "Besides what do you have to go back to?" He patted his knee, signalling to me that he wanted me to come sit on his knee. I approached him slowly and stood in front of him. "A lazy older sibling who can't even be bothered to get a real job", he grabbed my hand and guided me to sit on his lap. " "Friends" who can't even be bothered to spend time with you. And a job that will replace you without a second thought if something were to happen to you". I looked down and away from him. Everything he said was true. He lifted a gloved hand to my cheek and guided my face to look back up at him again. "But here I can give you anything your heart desires", he gave me a charming smile. I could feel my cheeks go red. He pushed a strand of my (H/C) hair off my face and tucked it behind my ear.

He placed one hand on the small of my back and stroked my cheek with the other. My heart started to race. Within seconds he pulled me closer to him and placed his lips upon mine. He pulled my hips closer to his forcing me to straddle his waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

I panicked as I felt his hand slide up my skirt.

"I I I can't", I said nervously as I jumped off of Jareths lap and ran part way across the room. He got up from his throne and followed me.

"Shhhh. It's okay. Just let yourself go and enjoy it", he placed both his hands on either side of my head on the wall behind me. He placed his lips against mine once more. The kiss quickly intensified. Jareth moved his hands from the wall and guided them down along my body until they reached my ass. I wrapped my legs tightly around Jareth's waist as he hoisted me up, pressing me hard against the stone wall. My body trembled as he held me up firmly with one hand as he pushed my skirt up and around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him back into a tender kiss. His lips moved away from mine and down my neck. I felt his teeth graze my throat as he pushed my panties off to the side. He pulled his rod from his trousers and with one swift motion plunged it into my opening. I cried out in ecstasy as he thrust his rod in and out of me with hard powerful strokes.

My legs tightened around him as he pounded into me like an animal. I screamed in pleasure. Jareth pulled me off the wall, holding me tightly. With one swift motion he cleared the plates and cups off of the table and lay me down on top of it. As he lay me down I reached up and undid the buttons on his leather vest pushing it off his shoulders. Jareth soon pulled off his white frilly shirt. I reached up and ran my fingers along his body. As he continued to thrust inside of me, he ripped open my shirt and pulled it off my body.  
Suddenly he pulled out of me and flipped me onto my stomach. I held onto the sides of the table as he started to pound into me from behind. I heard the sound of fabric tearing as Jareth ripped my skirt from my body. I screamed out in pleasure, my body trembling. The table started shifting beneath us with each of Jareths hard thrusts.

I screamed out in pain and pleasure as I felt him grab a chunk of my (H/L) hair and pull. He pressed his hard chiselled body against my back as he lent over my body to kiss the back of me neck.  
My body trembled as my pleasure continued to build. His lips left my throat as he flipped me back over onto my back. I shrieked in pleasure as my orgasm washed over me. He held my legs wide open, pressing my knees against my chest.

"Wrap you legs around me again", he ordered as he let go of my legs. I nodded and did as I was told. Jareth lifted me up off the table and carried me back to his throne. He sat me on the arm of the fancy chair and continued to thrust into me. Jareth shouted loudly as he pulled out of me and spilt his seed onto my legs and feet. Jareth sat down in his throne and pulled me back into his lap.

"Can I stay here in the castle with you?" I asked as I rested my head against his chest and listened to his heart.

"It will depend", he said lifting his hand up in front of me. A crystal ball materialised in his hand.

"On what?" I asked. All of the sudden an image of my brother running appeared in the ball.

"If your brother can beat my labyrinth and get to you in time".


End file.
